


Binoculars and Bands

by bunmao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, for deprived souls, garageband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunmao/pseuds/bunmao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun has spent the whole summer watching Yixing sing and play guitar from his bedroom. He is content like this but maybe the universe has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binoculars and Bands

Joonmyun cannot believe he almost missed a practice session to go to a wine and cheese tasting party with his parents. It’s not that he doesn’t like cheese or wine (regardless of the fact he still isn’t legal but his parents are okay with him drinking around them) but there is something he likes a lot more— and that something is a boy. A boy who is lifting his shirt to wipe sweat off of his face. A boy that is causing Joonmyun to lean a little too far forward in excitement and he accidentally ends up hitting the glass of his window with the binoculars he was viewing said boy from.

“Ow!” Joonmyun quips, rubbing an eye that took most of the force of the impact. Lifting the binoculars back up he sees the boy setting his guitar down, motioning like he is thirsty and running inside his house. Joonmyun lowers the binoculars and figures now would be a good time to take break to refill his own glass of lemonade.

Slipping out of his room with an empty glass sans some remaining ice cubes, Joonmyun pads downstairs towards the kitchen reflecting on his summer break so far. With only 2 weeks before school starts back up again, Joonmyun has spent a majority of his time behind his bedroom window with his father’s binoculars so that he could watch his neighbor across the street practice with his band in his garage. This neighbor has been a great source of frustration since he moved in two years ago.

His name is Zhang Yixing and he makes Joonmyun want to tear out each of his eyebrow hairs individually. Joonmyun doesn’t exactly remember if it was Yixing’s dimple and plush lips that got him hooked or if it was Yixing’s voice when he first heard him sing. His voice reminds Joonmyun of some decadent dessert he ate at a restaurant with his parents; sweet and rich and only requiring two bites to be satisfied but you manage to keep lifting more to your mouth until it is gone and the sweetness lingers in your mind. Yixing’s voice is Joonmyun’s guilty pleasure. Joonmyun realized he liked the boy a bit too much when it was no longer just his singing voice that made him feel butterflies, but also his regular speaking voice.

Pouring his glass to the top with more lemonade Joonmyun wonders what it would be like to see Yixing’s sweat up close. Putting the pitcher of lemonade back in the refrigerator Joonmyun wonders what it would be like to not be such a coward and just go right next door and offer the band some lemonade. He shakes his head and laughs a bit as he closes the refrigerator door.

Joonmyun climbs the stairs back to his room and takes a peek out his window to find Yixing still isn’t back yet, but the rest of the band members are out there though so it doesn’t seem like practice is ending early. The other two, Kim Jongdae and Park Chanyeol, have set their instruments aside in favor of lounging on the couch in the garage and using their hands to fan themselves. It really is hot outside today but the hotter it is the less Yixing tends to wear so Joonmyun can’t complain. Maybe he is taking so long inside so that he can change. Joonmyun smirks at the thought.

Finally Yixing exits the house but rather than pick up his guitar he walks around to the side of his house. Joonmyun lifts the binoculars to get a better view and notices Yixing is on the phone and he appears to be opening one of the box panels on the side of his house. He closes the panel and heaves a big sigh before hanging up. He walks back over to Jongdae and Chanyeol and whatever he is telling them right now is clearly bad news with how they’re reacting. Yixing looks at the houses on either side of his and then looks across the street to Joonmyun’s house.

Joonmyun ducks down, causing the binoculars to catch on the ledge of the window and drops them.

“Dammit, why does this keep happening?” Joonmyun mumbles as he lifts the binoculars back up, but the trio is nowhere to be seen in Yixing’s garage. Joonmyun lowers the binoculars to figure out where they went off to when the doorbell rings. He gets so startled he almost knocks over his lemonade and grabs it before leaving his room and heading downstairs to the door.

Joonmyun peeks through the peephole and nearly has a heart attack as his dreams and worst fears imagined have manifested on his doorstep. Yixing is standing there looking hopeful while Jongdae and Chanyeol are expressing their doubts that anyone is home. Should Joonmyun answer the door? Does he even look presentable? When is the last time he showered?

Joonmyun remembers he actually did shower and get dressed today because he was planning to go taste wine and cheese today, but told his parents last moment he wasn’t feeling too good and that alcohol and dairy would likely exacerbate the problem. Of course he was feeling fine, he just didn’t want to miss the possibility of Yixing’s band gathering today for garage practice.

 _There is still a screen door between the regular house door and the outside anyways_ Joonmyun reasons, _so he could just speak to the three without them getting to really see him or feel like he is obligated to invite them in._

A “let’s try somewhere else hyung” from a deep voice outside has Joonmyun moving his hand out to unlock and open the door. Chanyeol is halfway down the driveway when he hears the door and runs back over.

“Hello,” Joonmyun starts, “can I help you?” He winces at how rude that could have come off.

Yixing is squinting through the screen door trying to see who just spoke but he manages to also wear a smile when he replies, “umm yeah actually. The water just went out at my house I wanted to check if it happened anywhere else around here and I’m also really thirsty so even if it hasn’t would you mind—”

“The water?” Joonmyun cuts him off knowing that this screen door between them is too close to having to be opened as well. “I can uh, I can go check, stay here.”

Joonmyun bolts into the kitchen and goes to turn on the kitchen faucet and it runs for about 2 seconds before depleting of water. He turns it back off and on again but this time no water comes out.

“Nope! Looks like the water is out here too!” Joonmyun shouts from the kitchen, too worried that if he goes back to the door he’ll see their faces and feel bad enough to invite them in anyways to give them bottles of water.

“I’m sorry I can’t really hear what you said!” Yixing shouts back and Joonmyun closes his eyes to recollect himself before walking back over to the door.

Back at the door Joonmyun can see exactly what he was afraid to see. Three desperate looking guys— one looking exceptionally hot. “Uhm, my water isn’t working either, so…”

Yixing’s smile returns and he tries squinting again to see through the screen door, “oh, okay then, I’ll just, uh—”

The words are coming out and Joonmyun is reaching for the door handle to push the screen door open before he knows what’s happening “You can still come in though if you’d like, I’ve got bottles of water around here.”

Sweet. _Lord_. Yixing looks too good from this distance and Joonmyun doesn’t know how deeply he is going to regret this. Yixing looks down to the glass of lemonade that Joonmyun had forgotten he was carrying, its presence suddenly very obvious in Joonmyun’s grasp as condensation rolls down the side onto Joonmyun’s fingers. Yixing subconsciously licks his lips and looks back up to Joonmyun’s face. Joonmyun is now very aware of deep his regret is.

“I also have some lemonade in the fridge if you’d prefer—”

“Ah yeah!” Chanyeol pipes in with his low but loud voice. “I would totally prefer lemonade where is the kitchen?” Chanyeol continues as he brushes past Yixing and Joonmyun into the house. Joonmyun glances to Chanyeol then back to Yixing and Jongdae before motioning them inside and closing the doors.

“Right this way,” Joonmyun says, leading them to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> All these thirsty boys...  
> /// This is my first fic sorry for all the errors. I want to write more on this one day. I wanted this to be multi-chaptered. I mean hey... If you have ideas I want to hear them.


End file.
